<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter by witches_only_work_on_wednesdays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761402">Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witches_only_work_on_wednesdays/pseuds/witches_only_work_on_wednesdays'>witches_only_work_on_wednesdays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Seasons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witches_only_work_on_wednesdays/pseuds/witches_only_work_on_wednesdays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a snowstorm puts Tashigi and Zoro in a delightfully tight spot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Seasons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tashigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Instead of updating my other fic, I decided to post smut instead. To be fair, I wrote this as practice for the sexy situations I'm trying to write for my other story. Also, sexy times are incredibly difficult to write, do you know how many bits of terminology I had to look up so it didn't sound weird? So many, my poor search history. But the fun part was, I got to read lots of smut for research. To everyone out there writing great erotic fanfiction, I worship you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tashigi shivers as she watches the fluffy white snow fall through the grey January afternoon sky. She’s rather pleased to be indoors instead of out in the slush on the street. She tugs the tick collar of her bulky red turtleneck up and decides that her decision to wear fleece lined leggings was a benefit today, even if she’d feared it’d be unprofessional.</p><p>Humming low and off-key Tashigi resumes her inventory.</p><p>Her sword shop—Flightless Bird Swords—is a small thing. Tucked between a café on the corner and a hardware store. The showroom is tiny, with swords arranged by type in barrels in the center of the room and along the walls. Beside the small counter on the right side there is a bookshelf filled with books on forms, techniques, histories, and sword maintenance. A cushy black armchair rests besides the bookshelf and in front of the small bay window.</p><p>She is sorting through a barrel of cheap starter meito in the back corner, when the bell over her door jangles violently and rough cursing follows.</p><p>“Fucking shitty weather. It’s too damn cold.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be so cold, Roronoa,” Tashigi sighs as she turns around, “if you wore a proper coat.”</p><p>“What I wear is just fine.” The green-haired man grumbles as he swipes back the hood of his dark green hoodie and dusts snow out of his green hair. “It’s the weather that’s the problem.”</p><p>Tashigi shakes her head and watches him set a bundle of five swords on her desk.</p><p>“Finally selling your swords to me?” Tashigi asks jokingly as she comes up behind him and ducks behind the counter.</p><p>“Like hell, woman.” Zoro scoffs and places a possessive hand on Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Enma tied to his side by a red sash.</p><p>“Eh, worth a shot.” Tashigi chuckles and unties the wrapping around the swords the man deposited on her counter. She’d really stopped trying to get him to hand over his swords ages ago, having decided that the one eyed champion sword fighter was actually worthy to wield such legendary blades.</p><p>He listened to them, in a way no one Tashigi had met before ever did.</p><p>“Your latest adventure seems to have paid off very well.” Tashigi mutters as she appraises the five meito, flipping through the meito field guide she keeps under the counter to try and identify them. How the man always managed to find named blades was a complete mystery to her. “Where’d Luffy want to go this time?”</p><p>“Some place warmer than this.” Zoro grumbles and comes to stand around the counter next to her. He leans his forearms against her counter. “Found some good ones didn’t I?” He smirks cockily and cranes his neck over her shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t sound so smug, Roronoa.” Tashigi scoffs as she tries to tamp down her blush at his hot breath against her neck. “They’re all Grade swords. I’d estimate 50,000 Beri per sword so in total 250,000 Beri.” She says and turns her head to look at him, having forgotten how close Zoro is to her.</p><p>“You sound just like Nami.” He mutters and rolls his good eye.</p><p>“Hey, I’m giving you money. Not adding to your debt.” Tashigi laughs as she edges away from him, to hide her blush, and reaches for her business checkbook. “You’re lucky I even accept your swords at all, considering how much of a pain you are.”</p><p>“Me? A pain?” Zoro says in mock offense. “How could you say that about your best customer, Glasses?”</p><p>“Best customer?” Tashigi laughs in disbelief and writes the check. “Roronoa you don’t buy anything.”</p><p>“All your best swords come from me.” Zoro asserts with a crooked grin as he folds the check she handed him into his wallet and shoves that back into his black jogger pockets. “Besides, what other customer would bring you a sword as a gift?”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Roronoa? And what do you mean all my best sword come from you?” She gathers the five swords into her arms and takes them into her back office to catalogue and upload to her shop’s website later.</p><p>“Just stop gettin’ all grumpy and c’mere, Glasses.” He calls from her showroom.</p><p>Tashigi returns with a huff and crosses her arms as she stands in front of the smirking man. Zoro pulls a sword from his sash at his hip, one that Tashigi hadn’t realized was bundled with his other three.</p><p>She gasps at its beauty and steps closer to Zoro to touch the sword proffered toward her reverently. The sheath is powder blue that bleeds into blinding white at the hilt. It has a matte finish and the hilt is a stunning silver with the base designed in a snowflake shape and the pommel wrapped in strips of white leather and brown fur.</p><p>Tashigi grasps the hilt of the sword and draws it from the sheath still resting in Zoro’s hand. It sings hauntingly to her as it is drawn and she looks down the biting razor edge in admiration. She turns from Zoro and cuts a few careful arcs through the air of her shop, listening to the whistle of the blade.</p><p>“It’s gorgeous.” Tashigi breathes as she drags a finger down its flat surface. “A Skillful Grade no doubt.”</p><p>“You like it?” Zoro asks with a pleased rumble in his tone and presses his chest against her back to wrap his hand around hers and re-sheath the sword.</p><p>“I do.” Tashigi stutters as she feels his warmth through her thick cable knit turtleneck. “But now I’m going to have to write you a new check. This sword is—”</p><p>Tashigi stops talking with a gasp as Zoro whispers in her ear. Hot breath making goosebumps erupt down her back.</p><p>“It’s a gift, woman. Don’t even think about it.”</p><p>Zoro leaves her suddenly and Tashigi shivers as all the cold of the shop comes rushing back. She turns to find Zoro has settled himself in the black armchair—his usual spot—and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Zoro.” Tashigi says shyly as she admires the sword. “I haven’t been able to do much collecting for myself.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Glasses.” He says with a quirk of his lips. “Now, are you going to tell me its name?”</p><p>Mōmoku no yuki. Blinding Snow. Rather fitting for such a freezing January day.</p><p>Zoro naps in his chair as Tashigi catalogues the swords he’d brought. She uploads their pictures and descriptions to her website. She then prices them and adds them to inventory before placing them in their respective barrels.</p><p>Mōmoku no yuki rests against the counter with Tashigi’s beloved Shigure.</p><p>She hasn’t had a customer all day. Tashigi assumed it was because of the weather, which as she now looks out her front window looks worse. She can barely see across the street.</p><p>It’s almost closing time and Tashigi is trying to figure out the best way to wake Zoro up and kick him out when the phone on her counter rings.</p><p>“Flightless Bird Swords, how can I help you?” She answers professionally to hide her irritation. She loves her customers, really, but it’s so close to closing time that she’d rather not deal with someone with a problem.</p><p>“Tashigi-san.” Nico Robin’s cool voice crackles over the phone. “Is Zoro there with you?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tashigi says in confusion as she turns to look at the sleeping man. “Why?”</p><p>“Oh excellent.” Robin sounds relieved. “We were worried where he was with the weather and all.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Tashigi laughs reassuringly. “He’s here. I’ll send him home soon.” She sees Zoro shift in the black armchair.</p><p>“Oh no, don’t do that.” Robin says hurriedly. “If it’s not too much to ask, Tashigi-san, could he sleep at your apartment tonight?”</p><p>“Eh? Why?” Tashigi asks, slightly panicked. Zoro stay with her? That would not bode well for the bespectacled black-haired woman, not considering her frustrating attraction to the man. What if she embarrasses herself? Well, more than usual.</p><p>“It sounds crazy.” Robin sighs. “But the last time we had a blizzard and Zoro went out in it, he wound up six blocks away, half frozen, and it took three hours to locate him.” Tashigi rolls her eyes and glares at the back of Zoro’s chair. Of course his comically terrible sense of direction would be the problem.</p><p>“Er…Well…” Tashigi begins, ready to tell the frightfully intimidating Robin that she needs to send someone to get the directionally challenged, one eyed, green-haired man when Robin cuts her off.</p><p>“Please, Tashigi-san,” the older woman pleads politely, “the snow will probably be done by tomorrow and we know that he’s in responsible hands with you.</p><p>Tashigi preens a bit at being called responsible. One night couldn’t hurt. He can sleep on the couch.</p><p>“Oh, all right.” Tashigi sighs. “But if he breaks anything I’m billing you.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you, Tashigi-san.” Robin says gratefully. “And I’m sure everything will be fine and you won’t freeze to death in your beds. Well, goodbye then.”</p><p>“Er, okay? Goodbye, Robin-san.” Tashigi chuckles nervously, trying not to obsess over Robin’s morbid comment. How did the woman know her heat had broken?</p><p>“Who was that?” Zoro yawns as he stretches and gets up from his chair.</p><p>“Robin-san.” Tashigi says as she tugs on her thick pastel pink winter coat. “You are staying at my place tonight, as you will apparently get lost in the snowstorm.” She clips her belt Shigure and Mōmoku no yuki around her waist.</p><p>“I won’t get lost.” Zoro objects, offended. Tashigi nods mindlessly as she puts on her gloves and earmuffs. She powers down her computer in the back office and locks that door.</p><p>“Sure you won’t.” Tashigi says placatingly as she hustles him to the shop door. She pulls the grate down across the bay windows.</p><p>“I won’t.” Zoro asserts as they step out into the bitter cold wind and snow.</p><p>Tashigi drags the other grate across the entryway locks it. Then closes the shop door after flipping the sign, locking this door too.</p><p>“Let’s go. I’m fucking freezing.” Zoro chatters and makes to move down the street.</p><p>“Other way, Roronoa.” Tashigi shrieks and grabs him before he can go too far. “Honestly it’s right next door.” She wraps her hand in his and drags him the few feet to her apartment door.</p><p>Tashigi, still holding Zoro’s hand, struggles briefly in the howling snow to unlock her front door with one hand.</p><p>Finally, she gets it and the pair collapse into her tiny entryway at the base of a flight of stairs.</p><p>“Took ya long enough.” Zoro hisses through chattering teeth. His nose and ears are red from the exposure to the weather. “Why doesn’t it feel warmer in here?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be so cold if you wore proper clothes.” Tashigi huffs as she shucks off her boots and hangs her coat on a wall peg. Her earmuffs and gloves go in a basket on top of her shoe storage. “Take your shoes off on the mat. It’s cold in here because my heat is busted.”</p><p>“When did that happen?” Zoro calls after her as he toes his shoes off and hangs his damp hoodie as she ascends the chilly wooden stairs.</p><p>“Three weeks ago and my landlord refuses to fix it.” Tashigi grumps as she looks across her small studio apartment.</p><p>There is a railing the blocks off the descending stairs. To her left were the railing ends is a small step up and her bed. The queen bed is placed directly under the middle window of the three that take up the front of her entire apartment. On the left wall with the railing is a large wardrobe and on the right wall is a small desk covered in books and papers. Hanging over the small desk are two swords.</p><p>To Tashigi’s right is a small kitchen area with a fridge against the back wall of her apartment. A microwave right next to it and a combination stove and oven closer to the stairs. The kitchen table is tiny and fits four cramped chairs.</p><p>In the middle of the apartment, right in front of Tashigi is a large comfy couch and two loveseats all a mustard yellow color. Behind her TV stand is the door to the full bathroom and a door to her spacious storage closet. Against the far right wall there are multiple bookcases stuffed with books, movies, knickknacks, and board games. The floor is all hardwood so there are two giant navy rugs in her apartment, one stretching the length of her bed area and the other covering the area her couches sit on.</p><p>“Nice place.” Zoro mutters behind her. “Still freezing though.”</p><p>“It’s not that bad, Roronoa.” Tashigi huffs as she scurries over to her storage closet.</p><p>“You only think that because you are numb to it, Glasses.” Zoro argues as he follows her. “We can ask Franky to fix it tomorrow.”</p><p>“The last time,” Tashigi says, voice muffled by boxes and blankets, “I got Franky to fix something for me that my landlord wouldn’t fix, my landlord reamed me for it and tacked a ridiculous charge to my next rent payment.” She reemerged with an arm full of four blankets, and extra pillow, and some warmer clothes for Zoro. “I just have to wait for him to fix it.”</p><p>“That’s shitty.” Zoro grumbles.</p><p>“I know.” Tashigi sighs as she deposits the pillow and half the blankets on the couch. She kept the other two for herself. Her apartment really is freezing. “Here. These are for you.” She hands him the thick grey sweatpants and large fleece lined grey crewneck sweatshirt with Loguetown University emblazoned in red letters. “I’ll get you some thicker socks too.”</p><p>“Who’s are these?” Zoro asks as he tugs the sweatpants and sweatshirt over his black t-shirt and black joggers. Tashigi detects a strange grumpiness in his voice as she lays the two blankets over her pink comforter.</p><p>“Smoker’s.” She says as she sets Shigure and Mōmoku no yuki on her desk, then goes to dig in her sock drawer. “Growing up, he’d give me his old clothes and socks to sleep and work out in so they wouldn’t go to waste when they shrank in the wash.”</p><p>Tashigi triumphantly pulled a pair of thick red hiking socks from the bottom of her wardrobe drawers.</p><p>“You must swim in these.” Zoro scoffs as he rolls the cuffs on the sweatshirt and sweatpants. “Because your dear old adopted dad towers over me.”</p><p>“Sometimes I like to feel small when I sleep.” Tashigi says with a blush and hands him the socks. “I’m going to put on my pajamas.”</p><p>Tashigi returns to her bed and gathers the neatly folded clothes she left on her pillow that morning. Having parents and then adoptive parents that had lived most of their lives in the navy could really rub off on a girl.</p><p>Not like Smoker and Hina’s post-navy careers as a cop and a prosecutor made them any less strict. Tashigi and her adoptive brothers, Helmeppo and Koby, had grown up with love, care, and a tight daily routine. Such a routine still lingered in Tashigi even after she’d moved out.</p><p>In the bathroom, Tashigi removes all her clothing accept her panties. She folds her old clothes. Then she tugs on two pairs of sweatpants—one grey, one navy— a pink long sleeve shirt, and a pair of fuzzy cat socks. After she tugs her purple crewneck sweatshirt with the words Junior Women’s Sword Fighting Champion on the front, she pulls her hair out of her bun.</p><p>Tashigi fluffs her hair gently, getting all the tangles out and soothing her tingling scalp.</p><p>Zoro, his pillow, and his two blankets are in her bed when she emerges.</p><p>“Roronoa, what are you doing?” She frowns as she drops her clothes into her laundry hamper by the wardrobe.</p><p>“No way in hell I’m becoming a popsicle on the couch.” Zoro growls, muffed by the layers of blankets. “You can fucking deal with it, Glasses.” His swords lean against one of her two nightstands.</p><p>Tashigi looks at him and knows she’s not going to pry him or convince him out from under the covers. Tashigi is just going to have to deal with sharing a bed with a man she wanted to straddle and ride like a maniac</p><p>“You better not hog the blankets.” She huffs and tries to force down the heat in her cheeks. She takes off her red frames and rests them on the nightstand with her alarm clock.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Zoro snickers sarcastically as Tashigi crawls under the covers. “Remember, keep your hands to yourself.”</p><p>Tashigi groans. This is going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zoro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never written Zoro before, so this story is practice for that too, not just the sexy times</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro smirks down at the black-haired woman with her nose pressed into the hollow of his throat. Silly woman, really couldn’t control herself. He muffles his snickers as he watches Tashigi pink lips part in her sleep.</p>
<p>The green-haired man has his arms around Tashigi. He’d awoke like that moments before. Perhaps he should be wondering why he gravitated to holding the small swordswoman in his sleep, but he’d been rather fascinated by the unladylike snores coming from her sleeping form.</p>
<p>Zoro idly brushes his fingers through the ends of Tashigi’s long black hair and tries to control the goosebumps that erupt along his flesh each time Tashigi sighs in her sleep. She’d be furious to wake up to his cock pressed against her stomach and Zoro might actually have to sleep on the couch.</p>
<p>He glares out the window above him.</p>
<p>Everything is white. The only way he knows it’s still snowing is because a stray flake will stick and melt against the window.</p>
<p>He’s not going home today.</p>
<p>Although he has to admit, Tashigi’s bed and apartment are better than his.</p>
<p>Zoro’s apartment is a glorified closet off the back of the office at the back of the dojo on the first floor of the Thousand Sunny apartment building. His bed is a twin XL taking up most of the room and his dresser takes up the end wall. He doesn’t really care though. He does laundry in the basement with the rest and he eats at Sanji’s with the rest and spends most of his time at the other’s apartments, only ever really sleeping in his tiny room.</p>
<p>Tashigi’s apartment in nice. He should get her to give him a key so he can come over when the others are being annoying. Not like he doesn’t already chill in his chair at her shop when that happens, though. But sometimes her customers are aggravating, especially when they flirt with her.</p>
<p>Zoro blinks.</p>
<p>He’d thought that before but it had somehow started to feel different in his chest the past two years.</p>
<p>Shaking his head Zoro looks down at the sleeping woman. Her slender fingers curl into his borrowed sweatshirt with her lips parted slightly while lashes flutter as she dreams. She’s adorable, Zoro muses and buries a crooked grin into her hair.</p>
<p>He only ever allows himself to think such ridiculously sappy thoughts when he knows for sure she isn’t looking. Or else she’d ask him if he was ill because he’d get a dopey look on his face. Ugh. The Ero-cook was rubbing off on him.</p>
<p>Tashigi was Tashigi. While she’d always been interesting and amusing, she’d become rather a bit more in Zoro’s eye over the years. Adorable, fierce, and sexy had somehow slipped into his vocabulary when describing her.</p>
<p>Robin had oh so helpfully pointed it out.</p>
<p>He had to control himself around Tashigi these days. Everything she did made him want to bury his face in her neck then suck and bite until she was a moaning mess underneath him.</p>
<p>Tashigi hums in her sleep and presses closer to Zoro. She suddenly hitches one leg up his hip in her sleep and Zoro decides it’s time to get out of this position.</p>
<p>“Oi, Glasses.” He grumbles and pokes her forehead. “Wake up.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, no.” Tashigi mumbles, shivering and burying herself further into him. This was not the intended effect of poking her. Zoro didn’t blame her though, her apartment was freezing. He is going to have strong words with her landlord, or maybe he can ask Franky to buy her building too, like he bought and rebuilt Thousand Sunny apartments.</p>
<p>“Ya gotta wake up, Glasses.” Zoro chuckles as he eases her leg off his hip. Wouldn’t be good if she woke up like that. “I know it’s cold.”</p>
<p>“Stupid cold.” Tashigi yawns and blinks bleary eyes. “What time is it?” She’s not fully awake yet, so Zoro slowly detangles himself from her.</p>
<p>“Like 9:30.” Zoro mutters as he props up on one arm to check her clock.</p>
<p>“What?” Tashigi shrieks and sits up sharply. Zoro falls back onto the bed to avoid getting smacked in the face by her shoulder. Woman really had no sense of her body, flailing wildly and falling out of bed. “Why didn’t my alarm go off? Sweet meito, I’m so late opening the shop.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious, woman?” Zoro asks, aghast, as he watches the black-haired woman pause to shiver in front of her wardrobe before opening it to dig for clothes. “It’s a fucking blizzard out there. No one is coming to your shop.”</p>
<p>“It’s about routine, Roronoa.” Tashigi chatters as she pulls out what look like leggings and a very thick, oversized navy sweater. Okay, Zoro could let her get dressed, just to have another opportunity to see her very toned ass in leggings. Pervert cook was definitely rubbing off on him.</p>
<p>“What could you possibly do?” Zoro groans as he rolls out of her very warm bed. She better have more of her overbearing, chain-smoking adoptive father’s clothing for him</p>
<p>“Check email, sharpen swords, lots of things.” Tashigi mumbles as she tries to inconspicuously gather bra and underwear without him noticing. He peers over her shoulder just to make her grumpy. He caught sight of a surprising amount of cutesy patterns and lace. “You are welcome to stay up here.” She says and smacks his chest to get him to move.</p>
<p>Like hell, Zoro thinks. She’s his entertainment, what’s he supposed to do alone here? Watch TV? Nah, making her turn red is more fun.</p>
<p>“I’m going to need a change of clothes.” He says as she walks toward her bathroom. He can’t understand why she changes in there, he’s lived with Nami and Robin for years at this point he’d have to attend their autopsies to see something new.</p>
<p>Then again, it would be way different with Tashigi. Zoro adjusts himself discreetly. He should not be this hard at just the thought of her naked.</p>
<p>“There is a box labeled Smoker Clothes in the closet.” Tashigi waves in the direction of the door next to the bathroom. Then she pushes into the bathroom.</p>
<p>Zoro opens the door to the deep closet and whistles at the exceedingly organized space. Pillows and blankets on one wall of shelves, boxes neatly labeled on the other. Smoker Clothes sat in between Hina Clothes and Koby Clothes. Zoro thinks that the family is way too close, then retracts his thought as he considers how he had to scrub hair dye off Usopp’s ass the other week because of an experiment gone wrong.</p>
<p>Zoro considers the box labeled Helmeppo Clothes, if he remembers correctly he might be the same size but Tashigi is a smart woman, she gave him Smoker’s clothes for a reason. Zoro peaks into the box real quick…yep, florescent colors and animal print. Zoro pulls a pair of light wash jeans that were twenty years out of fashion and a maroon crewneck sweatshirt from Smoker’s bin.</p>
<p>He dresses in the closet, folding his t-shirt, sweatshirt, and two pair of sweatpants. He was keeping the two pair of socks on, no way he is risking frostbite.</p>
<p>“You know,” Tashigi giggles as he steps into the living room again, “Smoker once wore that exact outfit on a family vacation. I have pictures.” She’s waiting for him on one of her loveseats.</p>
<p>“We could make lots of jokes about the clothes, Glasses.” Zoro sighs. “Or we could eat.”</p>
<p>“I hope you like cereal.” She giggles again.</p>
<p>“What do you think Luffy and I survive on when Sanji’s out of town?”</p>
<p>They eat. Tashigi only owns healthy cereals, which wouldn’t have satisfied Luffy but Zoro could appreciate it considering he probably isn’t going to exercise that day.</p>
<p>Tashigi forces him into an old winter coat of Koby’s, which is not large enough, and a matching hat and scarf. Zoro felt mothered, like when Robin bought him clothing because he only owned athletic wear. But he lets her do it, because she pouted so furiously at him.</p>
<p>Her shop is just as cold as her apartment.</p>
<p>“What do people even email a sword shop owner?” Zoro asks as he leans over her chair in her office. Not a full inbox he notes, good, no need to really stay.</p>
<p>“If they see a sword on the website and want closer pictures. Half of these are rescheduling appointments to test out a sword they’re interested in.” Tashigi mumbles distractedly and Zoro smiles at the wrinkle that develops between her brows as she replies to emails.</p>
<p>“Because they know the weather is shit.” Zoro snickers good-naturedly and ruffles Tashigi’s messy bun, secretly enjoying the silky feeling beneath his fingers. “Call me if you need help.” He says and saunters out of the back office as she swats at him.</p>
<p>“I will <em>not</em> need your help.” Her voice is high and strained; she’s probably the color of a ripe tomato and it makes Zoro smirk in satisfaction.</p>
<p>She eventually did need his help. Poking Zoro out of his chair an hour later to ask him help sharpen a few swords.</p>
<p>“Your basement is creepy as hell.” Zoro grunts as he lugs the two whetstones up her basement steps.</p>
<p>“And, with the exception of my washer-dryer, useless to boot.” Tashigi grumbles as she holds the door open for him. “I have absolutely no use for a storage space of that size. The back office holds enough.”</p>
<p>“What would it be good for?” Zoro asks as he gently sets the whetstones on the counter.</p>
<p>“In an ideal world?” Tashigi muses as she pushes her office chair up next to Zoro’s armchair by the blizzard covered window. “A forge.”</p>
<p>“What?” Zoro laughs as he watches her check her inventory for which swords are in the line for sharpening. He’d never pegged Tashigi as a swordswoman who wanted to do more than fight. He’d seen her face in battle, she enjoyed fighting more than anything else, except for maybe doing the right thing and getting stary-eyed over legendary swords.</p>
<p>“It’s not crazy.” Tashigi stutters with a blush as she brings the swords over.</p>
<p>“Never said it was.” Zoro placates before she can get overworked. “I’m just surprised.”</p>
<p>“It’s a little bit personal.” Tashigi sighs as she picks up her whetstone.</p>
<p>Score. The woman was notoriously tight-lipped about personal matters. Hell, Zoro had only figured out that she had female friends outside of Nami and Robin because Ace started dating Isuka. That had been a fun dinner. Though he should’ve figured that the Woman’s International Fencing Champion would know the Woman’s International Swordfighting Champion. Such a busy bee, his Glasses.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Zoro asks as casually as possible. Tashigi spooked worse than Chopper and Usopp during horror movies. Plus, he is trying to ignore the very possessive note that rang through his thoughts.</p>
<p>“My mother was a swordsmith and an a licensed authenticator.” She explains, rhythmically shearing the edge of a blade along the whetstone.</p>
<p>“No wonder you look at Hawk Eyes like he’s the best damn thing.” Zoro hums grumpily as he drew the sword he’s picked up along his own whetstone. He appreciated his Sensei really, but whenever he was around Tashigi wouldn’t pay attention to him.</p>
<p>“I do not.” Tashigi stutters nervously and her cheeks are pink under red frames. Zoro is really glad sword sharpening had meditative qualities. “Anyway, she had a forge and she used to make all sorts of future Grade swords and such.” There’s a soft smile on her face. Zoro likes it when she smiles like that, it was stupid but sometimes he’d do absolute bullshit things to get that smile. “But she said that the best sword was a well-made starter sword.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Zoro asks, feeling his own smile, he could tell she is building to a decent lecture. Her eyes are getting that gleeful sparkle that precedes the moments before she starts telling him some obscure fact about swords.</p>
<p>“Of course.” She exclaims. “Every swordsmith thinks you can make cheap swords cheap, but if you think about it when you start out what can you afford? Nothing. I remember being high school and one of the girl’s in Swordfighting club nearly quit because all the swords she could afford where cheap and breakable against Grade swords. I had to hunt down one of the starter swords my mom made and paid nearly twice to original price because the guy who bought was still using it; five years and it was still in good condition.”</p>
<p>“Your mom must’ve been a great swordsmith.”</p>
<p>“One of her blades got certified and named last month, by Mihawk-san actually.” Tashigi grins proudly. “Either way, the only difference between a good sword and a bad sword is the time it takes to make it. I don’t have any interest in making legendary named blades, but I do have a vested interest in keeping people involved in sword fighting, so why not make starter swords?”</p>
<p>“Always noble, aren’t ya?” Zoro chuckles, of course she wants to make swords for the sake of sword fighting. “ Ya know that Franky could put in a forge and fix your shitty heat.”</p>
<p>“Can he fix a shitty landlord?” Tashigi sasses.</p>
<p>Zoro laughs deeply. Getting her to swear is always hilarious.</p>
<p>“That might be a little out of his wheelhouse.” Zoro hums.</p>
<p>“Shame.”</p>
<p>It’s noon and Zoro is uncomfortably cold in his borrowed jeans. No one had come in and they had sharpened all the swords. Zoro watches Tashigi shiver in her leggings and decides to end this shit. Plus the snow looks worse outside.</p>
<p>“Glasses.” Zoro sighs and stands behind her as she mindlessly rearranges the swords in a barrel. “No one is coming in.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that.” Tashigi says weakly.</p>
<p>“Tashigi.” That’s right woman, Zoro is breaking out the name, best way to get Tashigi to turn red and focus up. Two of Zoro’s favorite things. “It’s cold as balls in this store and it’s like walking in a can of white paint outside. No one is coming in and we’re going to die of exposure if we stay.”</p>
<p>“Curse you, Roronoa.” Tashigi mutters as she grabs Shigure off the counter.</p>
<p>“You only say that when I’m right.” Zoro snickers and tugs on the too small jacket.</p>
<p>Tashigi grumbles as she closes Flightless Bird Swords.</p>
<p>Zoro is certain he should feel patronized by the fact that Tashigi holds his hand while she tries to open her apartment door, but it’s actually kinda nice; warm. He doesn’t understand why everyone tells him he gets lost, he gets where he needs to be every time.</p>
<p>“Meito.” Tashigi groans as they hit the top of her stairs. “Why is it colder?”</p>
<p>“No use complaining.” Zoro sighs and slaps her back good-naturedly and heads toward her storage closet.</p>
<p>“If you think you are the only one wearing Smoker’s clothes tonight, you are very wrong.” Tashigi squawks and jogs after him.</p>
<p>They bundle in about three layers of sweatshirts and sweatpants. Zoro loses it, wheezing from laughter, when Tashigi reappears looking like a grey blob, absolutely drowning in Smoker’s old clothes even with the arms and legs cuffed.</p>
<p>The rest of day Zoro and Tashigi spent exercising, Tashigi moved her coffee table to practice sparring, or reading, well Tashigi read while Zoro napped with his legs propped in her lap, and TV watching, they weren’t really paying attention just trying to huddle for warmth.</p>
<p>“Please tell me you have something warm to eat.” Zoro’s teeth chatter a bit as he shifts closer to Tashigi under the blanket on the couch.</p>
<p>“I have a mac n cheese you can just pop into oven.” Tashigi shudders and moves closer to him. “But we have to preheat the oven.”</p>
<p>“How long will that take?” Zoro asks as he stares at the oven.</p>
<p>“Oh, a bit of time.” Tashigi mumbles into his shoulder. “The thing is, I am really cold.”</p>
<p>“No shit, me too, Glasses.” Zoro grumbles and tugs the blanket tighter around them. “So, what do we do?”</p>
<p>“If I were to make a battle plan, then I’d suggest we’d move as one into the kitchen.” Tashigi says. “Preheat oven, pull out mac n cheese, huddle in the kitchen until the oven preheats and dinner cooks, then we eat the entire pan.”</p>
<p>“Solid plan.” Zoro agrees and tenses to hold the blanket up around both of them. “On three.”</p>
<p>Tashigi stands awkwardly with Zoro, stumbling slightly into him. He wraps his arms around her from behind and they shuffle into the kitchen together.</p>
<p>Zoro’s self-control is straining as Tashigi moves in front of him. Spending the day with her was fraying his carefulness, especially how close she got because of the cold. Her hair tickles his face and she smells like Irises and blueberries. He cannot understand why it makes him want to kiss his way down her neck.</p>
<p>He reminds himself that Tashigi isn’t interested. She’s a romantic, he’d seen her sob with Nami and Usopp on movie night when they watched period romances. She cooed when Robin and Franky told their weird ass love story.  Zoro knew if he wanted to do anything with Tashigi, well she’d want the whole nine-yards.</p>
<p>Which wasn’t Zoro’s cup of tea.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to be the dick that slept with her under false pretenses. So he’d keep his self-control and felt like a pervert every time she did anything.</p>
<p>Yet, huddling under a blanket at her kitchen table over premade mac n cheese is almost romantic Zoro thinks as Tashigi drops her spoon again. He doesn’t hate it, but that might be because Tashigi probably doesn’t see this a romantic.</p>
<p>She’d act different if he was her boyfriend, which he’d never be because he wasn’t the boyfriend type. He didn’t want to ruin this, their weird friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tashigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The smutty stuff is in this chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tashigi groans as she hears the beeping of her microwave. Lovely, her power is out. Its pitch black in her apartment. She checks her phone as her microwave stops beeping; a little past midnight.</p><p>Zoro’s arms are around her waist. Tashigi settles back against his chest, she’d most certainly not been in that position when she fell asleep, but she had a tendency to gravitate towards heat sources when she slept. Sleeping Tashigi didn’t have the same qualms about Zoro that Awake Tashigi had.</p><p> “What was it?” Zoro mumbles into the back of her neck and Tashigi shudders as goosebumps break out across her skin at the heat and sensation.</p><p> “Power is out.” She whispers and settles further back against him.</p><p>“Perfect.” Zoro groans.</p><p>Tashigi is about to tell him not to worry and to go back to sleep when she feels it.</p><p>A bulge against her lower back, from Zoro’s sweats if she’s guessing correctly.</p><p>Tashigi knows she should be, well, feeling something other than excitement. It could just be a natural reaction to friction, plus don’t unwanted boners happen to men in their sleep sometimes? Besides, even if she wanted to sleep with Zoro, he might not want to sleep with her.</p><p>Then again, they’d kissed before. Tashigi had been a little drunk a couple of times and kissed him and he had responded, before pushing her away and taking her to sleep it off in Nami’s apartment. She thought it was just one-sided, but he’d gotten concussed in a match back in August and he’d kissed her like a dying man when she helped him into his closet apartment. Tashigi had to be the responsible adult then and put him to bed.</p><p>Hypothetically, if he was game for sex, Tashigi muses, it might be too cold for it to be a wise decision. Tashigi thinks even if it is too cold it will be worth it. He was gone for a while and she missed his presence, his teasing, his laugh.</p><p>Tashigi subtly grids back against the bulge in his sweats. She wants him, maybe she can just test the waters a little.</p><p>She moves back against him again, pressing her back into his chest, trying to gage if he’s asleep. If he is, Tashigi is going to abandon the whole plan.</p><p>“Restless, Glasses?” Zoro mumbles into her neck. Tashigi thinks his voice is strained.</p><p>“Well,” Tashigi begins with a nervous breath, “I’m a little…oh meito, forget it.” Tashigi’s face blazes as she realizes she can’t ask him. She’ll just take care of herself when he goes to sleep.</p><p>“Don’t clam up now, Tashigi.” Zoro sighs and rolls her onto her back. His thick bicep under her head and his hand flicks her nose. “Spit it out.”</p><p>Tashigi can’t see his face in the dark, but she assumes his expression is bemused and exasperated.</p><p>The thought of that expression makes her fond and a little bold.</p><p>“I am a little restless.” She murmurs softly and feels for the hand that flicked her nose. She finds it tucked between their bodies. “But in a way that requires your help.” She feels silly and corny, but takes his large calloused hand and rests it on her stomach just a hairbreadth away from the waistband of her three sweatpants.</p><p>“How so?” Zoro asks in a rough low tone, like he’s straining to hold back.</p><p>Biting her lip, Tashigi slides Zoro’s hand into her pants a little.</p><p>There is a sharp intake of breath from Zoro. Tashigi holds her breath, hoping she just didn’t do the wrong thing.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Zoro whispers, breath ghosting her ear.</p><p> “Yes."Tashigi whispers, begging slightly.</p><p> “Fuck.” Zoro breathes and slides his hand deeper into her pants. “I can only promise sex, alright? Nothing else.” Tashigi nods. She understands, she’s only certain of sex too.</p><p> “I understand, that’s all I want too.” She says, craning her neck to find his mouth, eager to get started.</p><p>Tashigi kisses him deeply</p><p> "Needy.” He chuckles against her mouth..</p><p> “Shut up.” Tashigi whines and treads her hands through his hair, ignoring the cold.</p><p>She gasps as he runs a finger across the folds of her labia. Zoro uses the gasp to dip his tongue into her mouth. He uses the arm behind her head to tilt the kisses deeper.</p><p>Tashigi runs her hands along the stubble across his sharp jaw.</p><p>Zoro’s thumb finds her clit and presses.</p><p>Tashigi moans against his mouth and arches slightly, trying to get more pressure from his fingers. She kisses along his jaw as he rubs his thumb against her clit and drags his fingers teasingly along her wet folds.</p><p>Zoro inhales sharply as Tashigi sucks the pulse point under his ear. Her teeth graze the tendons in his neck as she kisses down to the collar of his shirt and back up the other side. She sucks his three cold earrings into her mouth, nibbling on the lobe before releasing them.</p><p>Zoro growls and tangles the hand not in her pants into her hair, jerking her back to kiss her deeply. Tashigi moans at the rough jab of his tongue into her mouth. She drags her nails through his hair.</p><p>He slips a finger into her.</p><p>Tashigi whines and presses against him, trying to make his finger reach deeper.</p><p>Zoro slides in another finger. He thrusts deep, two thick fingers making her gasp and scrabble for purchase on his shoulders.</p><p>Breathless, Tashigi grinds herself against his palm as Zoro thrusts and scissors his fingers.</p><p>“More.” Tashigi whines as Zoro’s nose grazes her jaw as he nips and sucks his way down her neck. She’s begging, she doesn’t care, all she can focus on is Zoro’s tongue running down her neck and his fingers pumping inside of her.</p><p>“Patience, Tashigi.” Zoro rumbles against the base of her throat. She can feel his smile against her sweaty skin.</p><p>“Jerk.” Tashigi huffs and shoves her freezing cold hands down the back of Zoro’s sweatshirts in retaliation.</p><p>“Motherfucker.” Zoro yelps and drags himself up to her face. “That was childish.” He presses his nose into her cheek. He hasn’t taken his fingers out of her.</p><p>“You’re a tease.” Tashigi grumbles as Zoro rolls to hover over her, dragging his arm from under her head. She grinds against his finger, eyes rolling at the friction. Her hands are still down the back of his sweat shirt.</p><p>“Too bad.” Zoro drags her layers of pants down to her ankles. Tashigi keens as he pinches her clit with his freed hand. He slowly removes his two fingers with an embarrassing sucking noise, Tashigi had never been this wet. He chuckles as he inserts his fingers again.</p><p>Before she can respond, he disappears beneath the covers, Tashigi’s hands sliding out of his sweatshirt. She twists her hands in her baby blue sheets as Zoro’s breath puffs against her bellybutton.</p><p>Tashigi moans when Zoro sucks her clit.</p><p>He spreads her legs, tossing her multiple pants out of bed. Tashigi can feel his lips and teeth creating burning trails up her thighs. The sounds coming out of her are low and throaty. Her face and chest are flushed and hot as Zoro presses his face into her vulva.</p><p>Tashigi bucks against his mouth. Zoro pins her hips to the bed with one calloused hand, the other slipping under her sweatshirts to palm her breasts. Rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.</p><p>“Zoro.” She moans and bites her lip as he pinches her other nipple.</p><p>He runs his tongue along her labia, pinching and flicking her clit as he does.</p><p>Tashigi pants and squirms, twisting her hips and bucking as Zoro adds a finger to his trusting tongue. She can feel the vibrations of his chuckles.</p><p>Her hands bury themselves in his soft green hair. Thighs instinctively pressing against the sides of his head. Zoro adds a second finger as Tashigi rolls her hips against his tongue and fingers. He curls his fingers.</p><p>Tashigi clenches around his fingers and he sucks her clit again.</p><p>She can feel the build-up in her lower abdomen. She tugs Zoro’s hair harder, pressing him further into her sex. She wants more than his fingers now, yet Zoro seems to be determined to use his fingers and mouth.</p><p>Zoro inserts a third finger, thrusting and curling as Tashigi arches her back and presses her heels into the mattress. Her vaginal walls spasm and sparks explode behind her eyes, burning bright, as she tumbles over the edge.</p><p>“There ya go, Tashigi.” Zoro mutters as he crawls back up her body. He’s kissing her neck, her jaw, her mouth. Not repulsed that she can taste herself on his lips.</p><p>“Take your pants off.” Tashigi mumbles, brain still a little fuzzy from her orgasm. Her hands caressing his dick through his layer of sweats, then tugging the waistbands down, hands  following the curve of his ass.</p><p>“So demanding.” Zoro chuckles as he does as she says. “Got any protection?” His hands wanders under her sweatshirts, gently thumbing the underside of her breasts and cupping the soft flesh.</p><p>“Top nightstand drawer.” Tashigi puffs as she feels his dick press against her thigh. She hears the fwump of his pants hitting the floor and the crinkle of condom wrapper foil.</p><p>“Shit, it’s so fucking cold.” Zoro grumbles as he returns, pulling the comforter and multiple blankets tighter around them. Tashigi had been feeling the chill creeping back in as her orgasm wore off, but the return of Zoro’s body heat sent it away.</p><p>“If it’s too cold, we can stop.” Tashigi assures him, rubbing his arms as he moves back over her. “But I do know that exercise is the best way to stay warm.” She grins slightly in the dark when she hears him snort.</p><p>“Who’s the tease now?”</p><p>Tashigi doesn’t answer, just reaches down and strokes his condom covered dick.</p><p>Zoro kisses her, tilting her chin and dragging his tongue across her own. She moans against his mouth and bites his bottom lip.</p><p>He grips her hips. Tashigi feels the tip of his dick brush against her clit and press against her entrance. She shudders against his mouth and wraps her arms around his shoulders.</p><p>Zoro pushes in with a shuddering grunt and a snap of his hips.</p><p>Tashigi’s eyes roll back, enjoying the stretch of his dick buried deep inside her. The sounds she’s making are nonsensical as he slowly pulls out and then slams back into her.</p><p>“Fuck.” Zoro groans as she clenches and he snaps his hips against hers again.</p><p>“Harder.” Tashigi gasps and she widens her legs, hiking them higher up his lower back. She can feel rivulets of sweat running between her breasts under her sweatshirts. She wants him deeper.</p><p>"I’m trying, woman.” Zoro growls and digs his fingers into the flesh of her ass, shifting her hips and thrusting harder. “I'd prefer you on top, to get fucking deeper, but it’s too cold for that shit.”</p><p>“To hell with positions just fuck me harder.” Tashigi snarls and rolls her hips against his. She twists the fabric on his back.</p><p>Zoro grunts as he loops an arm under her knee to widen her legs and slams into her, hitting a spot inside her that makes her keen loudly. They are both panting, breath mingling as they kiss each other sloppily.</p><p>Tashigi thighs are trembling with the strain of meeting his bruising thrusts.</p><p>Zoro dips a hand between them and rubs her clit. Tashigi moans and whines, rhythm stuttering against his hips. Heat builds again in her lower abdomen and creeps across her face as she tugs his hair.</p><p>Zoro keeps his arm under her knee and drags his hand from her hip up to her face, brushing a thumb across her lips and kisses her deeply, biting and sucking her lip as he snaps his hips harshly against her own.</p><p>Tashigi’s breathy and needy noises mingling with the slick sucking sounds of Zoro sliding in and out of her rapidly.</p><p>She clenches and feels the fire spark under her skin, starting in her fingertips and flooding down her chest. She’s getting close.</p><p>Tashigi grids harder against him, feeling his dick hit deeper and deeper, Zoro’s fingers press hard against her clit, until she gasps and whines his name. Tumbling over the edge with her mind going white and her fingers clenching in Zoro’s hair.</p><p>Zoro groans gutturally from the back of his throat, hips shuddering slowly as he follows her orgasm. His forehead presses against her own as they exhale slowly together. Sounding like they’d both run marathons.</p><p>Tashigi slowly drops her hands out of Zoro’s hair and drags them down the front of his sweatshirts, before letting them fall back on the bed. Zoro backs away gently, lowering her leg that he’d held up and practically pressed against her chest. He slid out of her and Tashigi flushes at the wet sound.</p><p>She hears the snapping sound of latex as Zoro tugs off the condom.</p><p>She feels odd, wearing only her sweatshirt and fuzzy socks, and the sweat is drying. The cold crawls back with a vengeance and Tashigi shivers. Zoro returns to her, warm and seeking, having thrown the condom into the wastebasket by her bed.</p><p>“As fun as that was, I’m still fucking freezing, Tashigi.” Zoro grumbles into her neck, wrapping his arms around her. “Not to mention my dignity is with my pants on the floor.”</p><p>“Because you’re wearing socks and shirts, but no pants?” Tashigi giggles, knowing the feeling.</p><p>“Oh, so yer dignity is down there too?”</p><p>“Yep.” Tashigi puts an embarrassed hand over her face.</p><p>“I don’t wanna get out of bed to get them.” Zoro groans, chin digging into her shoulder. “Also, not gonna lie, cold sweat and drying cum make for one helluva uncomfortable sleep.”</p><p>“You think we could make it to the shower before your dick freezes off?” Tashigi giggles as she shifts to spring out of bed.</p><p>“Bet I can make it before you can.” Suddenly he’s gone.</p><p>“Ack, Zoro.” Tashigi shrieks gleefully and dashes to the shower after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Zoro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The power is still out. Which is pissing Zoro off. Every time he looks out the window and sees nothing but painful white, he is reminded that he’s stuck in the ice box of an apartment with a woman between whose legs he’d been buried last night: twice.</p><p>Zoro smirks as he remembers Tashigi’s panting open mouth as he pressed her against the white walls of the tile shower. Zoro had been surprised by her boldness, twice, first when she tugged his hand in her pants, and second, when she dropped to her knees in the shower.</p><p>Fuck, Zoro can’t focus on his exercises as he remembers her mouth wrapped around his dick. Confusing woman, he’d thought she’d wanted something romantic, but she seemed perfectly content then and now with just fucking him.</p><p>“You’re shivering, Zoro.” Zoro grits his teeth at the smug sing-song tone in Tashigi’s voice.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Zoro grunts as he does more squats. The sweat on his body is cold and dropping his temperature rapidly.</p><p>Tashigi is a bundle in bed, having only left it earlier to change her sheets. Exchanging pale pink for lilac. Her eyes are shining gleefully behind her red frames as she watches him exercise.</p><p>“I hate to say it, Zoro, but you should consider giving up.” Tashigi chuckles and snuggles deeper under the fresh comforter. Zoro feels a flash of grumpiness, wanting to be buried under those blankets too.</p><p>“Like hell, I should always try to get stronger.”</p><p>“You called my routine stupid yesterday and I’m calling yours stupid today.” Tashigi snickered, clearly enjoying using his own words against him.</p><p>Zoro pauses his push-ups and looks up at her.</p><p>“Ah, fuck it.” Zoro grumbles and stands. “I’m showering again.”</p><p>He hears Tashigi giggle as he storms into the bathroom.</p><p>Zoro thinks Tashigi is being surprisingly calm as he lets the steaming hot water run over him. He’d thought the sensitive and overthinking woman would be a nervous, lip chewing mess. Shit, he shouldn’t think about her biting her lips, the idea just sends blood south.</p><p>“Fuck.” Zoro groans and rubs his face. “Fuck.” He wants to have sex with her again.</p><p>He shuts off the water, drying his hair on a towel that smells like Irises, blueberries, and <em>her</em>. His borrowed sweatpants are going to be tight again.</p><p>Tashigi is reading, propped up by several pillows, when he returns.</p><p>“I’m going to kill your landlord.” Zoro grumps as he burrows under the covers.</p><p>“You and me both.” Tashigi sighs as she turns the page.</p><p>“Just have Franky fix your heat. If your landlord comes screaming, send him to me.” Zoro huffs, looking up at her from where he is buried in her remaining pillows.</p><p>“I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve said to me.” Tashigi smiles and glances over at him. “Although I think committing a felony might stunt your Swordfighting career.”</p><p>“Like I’d be my first.”</p><p>“As a child of members of law enforcement, do not tell me.” She laughs and turns another page.</p><p>“Smoker would cover my ass.” Zoro grins as he remembers the stone faced Detective with Luffy hanging off him. “If I told him I did it for you.”</p><p>“For me.” Tashigi mumbles and turns to look down at him. “Say, Zoro?”</p><p>“Yeah?” He hums, warm and sleepy, feeling a good nap coming on.</p><p>“What are we?” Zoro stiffens and his good eye snaps open. Tashigi’s big brown eyes gaze earnestly down at him.</p><p>“Uh.” He stutters, trying to figure it out. His shocked brain was short-circuiting, only coming up with: the sex was damn good.</p><p>“You don’t know either?” Tashigi smiles softly, tension bleeding from her shoulders. “Me neither.”</p><p>“Enjoyed the fucking.” Zoro mumbled, smirking as Tashigi burns scarlet.</p><p>“Same.” Tashigi whispers shyly and averts her eyes as her blush crawls down her neck. “And I want to do it again.” Her voice was breathy and it reminded Zoro of how unrestrained she sounded when moaning beneath him.</p><p>“Yeah?” Zoro asks, getting amusement out of her sudden shyness.</p><p>She nods and toys with the pages of her book.</p><p>“Well, I don’t have anything against casual sex.” Zoro grins and props himself up on one elbow. He watches Tashigi’s eyes drag down his form. “Do you?”</p><p>“Not at all.” Tashigi squeaks, a delightful red blush all over her face. “I was just wondering when we could, uh, do it again?”</p><p>“Feeling frisky, Glasses?” Zoro wiggles his eyebrows, feeling the movement tug the scar over his eye.</p><p>“Maybe…” She stutters and shuts her book.</p><p>“Well, power is still out and your apartment is still cold as balls,” Zoro reaches up to cup her face and drags her down to him, she squawks like a displaced bird, “gotta find something to do till the storm clears.”</p><p>“Not the worst way to kill some time.” Tashigi giggles.</p><p>She kisses him as the microwave beeps and the power returns.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have three more stories like this planned, all for smut practice. I'm on top of my other story too, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>